


Five Stories Steve told about Bucky (to Sam) and One time Bucky told a story about Steve (to Steve)

by juicytree21



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Post CACW, hot and heavy stuff but no sex, im terrible at writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicytree21/pseuds/juicytree21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one big connected story that I started writing at three in the morning. I've been writing it for a week now. All six chapters should be uploaded one day at a time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/1220885119/playlist/796seNB8O8WJKcNVM8G6xA 
> 
>  
> 
> I made a Spotify playlist for this fic if anyone is interested. I'm going to expand it but these are some songs that I like.

One

\-------

 

Steve was sitting on the edge of the roof. His long legs were dangling and he was clearly lost in thought.

“Hey, Cap! What are you doing up here?” Steve smiled and turned to look at his friend. Sam was crossing the roof with two bottles of water in his hands.

“Hey Sam.” Sam tossed one of the bottles to Steve and sat down next to him.

“You watching the sunset?” Steve nodded.

“I was but I got distracted..”

“By what?”

“Memories.”

Sam nodded and turned his attention to the sky. The sky was a light orange and he could see the sun barely peeking out from behind the lush trees. The hum of the bugs was picking up and birds were retreating to their nests for the night. He glanced back at Steve who had a wistful smile on his face.

“What are you thinking about? Or better yet, who’re you thinking about? Peggy? Or that girl Sharon?” Sam finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

“I’m thinking about Bucky.”

“He’ll be fine. The doctors will fix whatever hell is going on inside his head.” 

“I know. I’m not too worried. I guess I was just reminiscing. Thinking about the good old days.”

“Old is right.” Steve laughed and elbowed Sam’s side. “Why don’t you tell me a story? I want to hear about when you were a kid.”

“Oh. Let me of one.” He pondered for a minute before his face lit up.

“Ok, I’ve got a good one.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve pulled the blankets up closer around his neck and shivered. The radiator in their living room had gone out two weeks before and the room was freezing. There were holes in the floors as well, allowing cold air to rush in from the outside. He was wearing his dress jacket and his winters coat, as well as Bucky’s spare pair of long underwear.

__

__

__

Though he was bundled up, his small body wasn’t creating enough heat to keep him warm. He curled up and groaned when his stomach growled. He’d been too cold earlier to get up and look for an egg or some oatmeal in the kitchen. Instead he’d laid in bed, half frozen to death.

__

__

__

“Hey Stevie.” Bucky entered the small apartment with a grin on his face and a crate in his arms. He crossed the living room to their shared bed and placed the large crate in front of his friend. Steve shivered and tried to speak but his teeth were chattering too much for his lips to form any words.

__

__

__

“Oh shit. Sorry, Steve. Move over a bit.” He kicked his boots off and and climbed under the blanket with his friend. He handed his gloves to Steve and placed his wool cap on his head.

__

__

__

“I’m so sorry. I’ve gotta try to fix that radiator this weekend.” He pulled him into his arms and wrapped his legs around Steve’s. 

__

__

__

“It’s f-f-fine, B-b-buck.” Steve chattered. Bucky shook his head and rested his cheek against Steve’s neck.

__

__

__

“No it’s not. I’ve been putting it off and you ended paying the price.” Steve sighed and leaned in against Bucky’s touch.

__

__

__

“What’s in the crate?” Steve whispered.

__

__

__

“You know how I’ve been coming home late?” Steve nodded. “Well I’ve been doing some handiwork at Mr.Graham’s house. He paid me $400 to do all the work.” 

__

__

__

“$400?! What did you do? Build his house?!” Bucky chuckled and leaned forward to pull the crate forward.

__

__

__

“His wife Elaine also gave me some food. She knows you and I are kind of down-on-our-luck.” He pulled the lid off the crate and Steve gasped and sat up. 

__

__

__

The crate was packed full with food. There were boxes of pasta, crackers, oatmeal, a bag of potatoes and…

__

__

__

“Chocolate!” He picked up the small box and grinned.

__

__

__

“Yeah I knew you’d be excited about that.” 

__

__

__

“I haven’t had chocolate in a year.” Steve said somewhat sadly.

__

__

__

Bucky pushed the crate away again and went back to snuggling Steve. He nuzzled his neck, eliciting a sigh from his smaller friend. They laid there together for a few minutes in comfortable silence, with the occasional munching sound from Steve who was nibbling the chocolate.

__

__

__

“This is nice.” Bucky mumbled, his face buried in Steve’s neck.

__

__

__

_“It’s amazing."_

__

__

__


	2. A Place For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/1220885119/playlist/796seNB8O8WJKcNVM8G6xA
> 
> I made a Spotify playlist for this fic if anyone is interested. I'm going to expand it but these are some songs that I like.

“So you two shared a bed?” Steve nodded.

“It got too cold in the winters for me. I was only 92 pounds, remember? And it wasn’t a big deal. We were poor and we couldn’t afford another bed.” Sam nodded and chuckled softly.

“Well people usually don’t share a bed unless they’re together. At least that’s how it is now.” Steve smirked and scoffed.

“Yeah, I know. It was the same in 1940.” Sam shot Steve a confused look before he realized what Steve was implying.

“Oh! So you and Bucky were…?” Sam trailed off, already sure of Steve’s answer.

“Yeah we were.” Sam nodded and smiled.

“Makes sense. Nobody would do what you did for him if they weren’t in love.”

“Yeah...love.” Steve drifted off again and Sam waved his hand in front of his face to bring him back to reality.

“Tell me another story. Maybe one where you’re actually a kid.” Steve frowned.

“I was a kid when that happened! I was 19.” 

“19 may seem like a kid to you old man, but it ain’t a kid for me.” Steve chuckled and elbowed Sam’s side.

“Isn't. And I’m not that old.” 

“You’re over 100.” 

“Ok you’ve got me there. But I have a good story from when I was a kid.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I don’t know, Bucky. This seems like a really bad idea. We’re not allowed to be this far away from your house.” Steve was wheezing but Bucky was still dragging him along.

“It ain’t that much farther, Stevie.”

“Isn’t.” Steve corrected. Bucky snorted and continued his fast paced jog. Steve let go of his hand and sat down on the cold sidewalk.

“I can’t keep running, Buck. I’ll have an asthma attack.” He was breathing heavily and Bucky kneeled next to him with a frown on his face.

“I’m sorry, Steve. We can do this another day. It ain’t that important.” 

“Isn’t.” Steve corrected him again and he rolled his eyes.

“How about you climb on my back? You’re smaller than me. I can carry you.” Steve nodded and accepted the hand extended out to him. He scrambled onto his friend’s back and wrapped his arms tightly around Bucky’s neck.

“Not so tight, Steve.”

“Sorry.” He mumbled, embarrassed.

They continued their trek, this time at a slower pace. They had to have walked several blocks away from Bucky’s house and that was worrying Steve. Just when he was about to suggest they go back though, Bucky cheered. He started running and almost fell several times before he skidded to a stop.

“Look at that!” He gestured in front of him and Steve gasped.

A beautiful, blue Victorian style house was sprawling out in front of them. It was clearly empty and wasn’t being maintained. The windows in the front of the house were dusty and cracked. Ivy had wrapped itself all the way up the side of the house and had crawled across the chimney. Wildflowers were scattered across the knee length grass and dandelions were growing in the cracks in the pathway leading to the front door. 

“Whoa! It’s beautiful!” Bucky nodded and grabbed Steve’s hand and dragged him around the side of the house to a large evergreen bush. He pushed the branches aside, exposing a large hole in the fence.

“Go ahead, Stevie. I’ll be right behind you.” Steve quickly crawled through the hole and brushed his hands and knees off when he stood up on the other side. Bucky crawled through a second later with a grin on his face.

“Come on, punk. We’re breaking in!” Steve shook his head vigorously and grabbed Bucky’s arm.

“We can’t break in! That’s illegal!” Steve hissed.

“Nobody lives here. It’s fine.” 

He dragged Steve over to a side door and motioned Steve to be quiet. He turned the knob and the door swung open to reveal a sunlit kitchen. The smell of dust and mold invaded Steve’s nose. He grimaced and pinched his nose making Bucky laugh. He closed the door and grabbed Steve’s hand again.

“If this house is empty, why do we need to stay quiet?” Steve whispered.

“Squatters. I don’t think there are any in here though.” Bucky said, hesitantly raising his voice.

“Why are you showing me this house, Buck?”

“We’re gonna live here one day. I thought I should show you our future house at least once.” Steve sighed and shook his head.

“We’re never gonna be able to afford a house like this. We’re poor.” Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled Steve into the dining room.

“We could put a big oak table right in the middle of the room. And we could out my gran’s china cupboard in the corner by the window.” Steve closed his eyes to imagine what his friend was describing and smiled.

“It’s a nice idea, Bucky, but do you expect us to live here with our wives and kids. It’s a big house but it’s not that big.”

“Of course not. It’ll just be the two of us. We could even get a puppy.” Bucky grinned brightly and dragged Steve out of the dining room. They were standing in the foyer and Steve was in awe. A gold, cobweb covered chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. Deteriorating paintings were hanging on the walls and a statuette was sitting on a small pedestal by the stairs.

“This house is big enough for the two of us. Plus, we could get a pool!” Steve smiled at the thought of his very own pool.

“You like it here, right?” Bucky asked hopefully.

“It’s great, Buck. It’s perfect here.” 

“I knew you’d love it here!” Bucky crowed. He picked Steve up and spun him around happily. Steve laughed and rejoiced in the moment before Bucky put him down so he could show him the many bedrooms upstairs.


	3. Fade Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many feels writing this.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1220885119/playlist/796seNB8O8WJKcNVM8G6xA
> 
> I made a Spotify playlist for this fic if anyone is interested. I'm going to expand it but these are some songs that I like.

“Wow. He wanted to buy you a house when you guys were kids?. He must have really loved you.” Steve chuckled and nodded.

“I think we were 10 when he showed me that house.”

“So he wanted to buy you a gorgeous mansion and you got stuck in a shitty apartment?” Sam asked.

“A really horrible apartment.” Steve answered, biting back a comment about Sam’s rude language.

“You must have hated that place.”

“I didn’t though. I loved that place. I still do. It was shoddy and rundown but it was our place.” 

“You must have some good memories there.” Sam said.

“Bad ones too.”

“Tell me a bad one.”

“Oh, I’ve got plenty.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bucky walked into their apartment with a smile on his face. He’d had a good day at the docks and was excited to come home to Steve. He took off his coat and was confused when Steve didn’t immediately acknowledge he was home. He got off work before Bucky and should have been home.

“Steve?” He called out. No response. He looked in the bathroom and in their bedroom and frowned when he didn’t find him. 

“Steve?” He called out again. He walked in the kitchen and froze. 

Steve was laying on the kitchen floor unconscious. Bucky ran forward and fell to his knees next to his friend. His fingers searched rapidly for a pulse and he breathed a sigh of release when he found one.

“Steve!” He shouted hoping to wake his friend.

“Come on, punk. Wake up!” He shook his shoulders and Steve’s eyes opened slowly. He squinted at the sudden light in his eyes and groaned.

“Buck?” Steve asked breathlessly.

“It’s me. What happened?” He asked, panic lacing his voice.

“I had an asthma attack. I couldn’t find my medicine.” Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and started crying. Steve sat there confused before he wrapped his arms around Bucky.

“Bucky? I’m fine. It’s ok.” He was still wheezing which worried Bucky. He pulled away and cupped Steve’s face. 

“Are you sure? Because I’m still making you take your medicine.” Steve nodded and looked up at Bucky who still had tears in his eyes. He lifted his hand and gently wiped away the tears resting on his cheeks.

“You’re crying.” Steve said matter-of-factly. Bucky sniffled and pulled him in for another hug.

“Of course I am. You could have died. That’s my worst nightmare.” 

“It is?” Steve asked pulling away from his embrace.

“Of course it is, you idiot.” He stood up and pulled Steve to his feet. He helped him to their bedroom and made him lay down. Steve was still struggling to breathe properly which frightened Bucky. He left the room to grab his pills and a glass of water. He returned within a minute and was shoving the pills into his hand.

“Take these.” Steve downed the pills and frowned.

“I don’t know why I take these pills. They don’t work.”

“Do what the doctor says.” Bucky put the glass aside and hoped that Steve wouldn’t bring up what he’d said.

“So...your worst nightmare is me dying?” He asked quietly. Bucky sat down on the edge of the bed and took Steve’s hand in his.

“Obviously it is. You’re the most important thing in the world to me.”


	4. Bucky's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 4 am and my writing seems to improve when I'm exhausted. 
> 
> Reminder that this story is not beta'd and neither is my other story (or my upcoming ones) so if anyone is interested just leave a comment! 
> 
> Enjoy lovelies! :)  
> \------------------------------------------  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1220885119/playlist/796seNB8O8WJKcNVM8G6xA
> 
> I made a Spotify playlist for this fic if anyone is interested. I'm going to expand it but these are some songs that I like.

“That’s a bad story? He basically told you he was in love with you.” Sam asked incredulously.  
“You did hear the part where I almost died, right?”  
“Well why didn’t you just use an inhaler?” Sam questioned.  
“We didn’t have inhalers then. Doctors believed asthma was a psychological condition.”  
“Psychological? That’s bullshit!” Sam cried out.  
“One of the many things I appreciate about the future is the advanced medicine. It has improved greatly.”  
The two of them turned their attention back to the setting sun. It was a deep, blood red now. The color Sam imagined the beaches looked after the Battle of Normandy.  
“So how long were you and Bucky together when that happened?” Steve looked confused and furrowed his brow.  
“We weren’t together yet. We didn’t even kiss until he was 21.”  
“21? Goddamn! You’ve gotta tell me that story.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky was trying not to lean on Steve but it was growing increasingly difficult not too. Steve had been standing by his side when he had to throw up outside the bar after he’d downed 5 whiskeys. Now they were stumbling up the stairs to their apartment because Bucky was drunk.  
“Happy birthday to me.” Bucky mumbled.  
“You’re 21, Buck. There’s nothing wrong with celebrating.” They finally reached the top of the stairs and Steve pulled out his key. He unlocked the door and half dragged Bucky inside. He tried to get the bigger man to the bed before he decided to puke again.  
“I didn’t even reach my goal.” Bucky mumbled as he fell face down on the mattress.  
“What goal is that?” Steve asked as he unlaced his friend’s boots.  
“I wanted to kiss 21 dames by midnight. One kiss for every year I’ve been alive.” He chuckled and rolled over onto his back. Steve laughed and sat down next to him to pull his own shoes off.  
“How many dames did you kiss?”  
“None. I wanted the first one to be the cute blonde who was leaning on the jukebox. I think my chance to make my move has passed.” Bucky laughed and pulled his jacket off. His eyes closed and when he opened them, Steve was inches away.  
“It’s better that you didn’t. You would have thrown up in her mouth.” Steve thrust a glass of water into his hand. Bucky gaped at him and sat up to drink the water.  
“How’d you make that appear? Are you a wizard?”  
“No I’m not. You just passed out for a minute.” Bucky frowned and took a swig of the water.  
“Well that’s not fun.” He grumbled before taking another sip. His head was clearing up a little from his short rest and his mouth tasted awful.  
“I need to brush my teeth.” He got and walked fairly steady to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and gulped down a glass of water. He was sobering up faster than he wanted to.  
When he reentered the bedroom, Steve was already curled up under the blankets with his eyes closed. Bucky climbed into bed next to him and snaked his arms around his friend’s small waist. Steve leaned into the warmth and sighed.  
“Hey, Steve?” Bucky whispered softly in his ear.  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I ask you something?” Steve rolled over to look at him and was surprised at how close Bucky’s face was to his own. He could feel Bucky’s breath on his skin and his heart started to race.  
“What is it?” Bucky leaned forward until their foreheads were touching and Steve’s breath hitched in his throat.  
“Can I kiss you?” Steve stopped breathing completely and he pulled away to examine his friend’s face.  
“You’re still drunk.” Steve mumbled.  
“No I’m not.”  
“You want to kiss me? Why?” Bucky smiled and intertwined his fingers with Steve’s.  
“Because you’re the blond who was leaning on the jukebox.” Steve’s heart leapt into his throat and he could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really.” Steve froze for a moment before he nodded.  
Bucky laced his fingers in Steve’s hair and hesitated for a moment before he brought his mouth down to meet Steve’s. His lips were soft and tasted like faintly like whiskey. The kiss was sweet and tasted like longing. Bucky regretted not kissing Steve five years before.  
The tip of Bucky’s tongue traced Steve’s lips, eliciting a sigh from the younger man. Theirs lips and tongues danced in each other’s mouth for several minutes before Bucky’s lips found their way to Steve’s jaw. His lips trailed down his jaw and throat until Steve was moaning softly. He nibbled at the base of his throat and was thrilled when Steve wrapped his arms around his neck. He was still earning little moans and whimpers from Steve and he fought the urge to smile.  
“Buck.” Steve moaned. Bucky took that as his cue to bring his mouth back to Steve’s.  
Steve’s hands were wandering and they found their way under Bucky’s shirt. His fingers were trailing across his abdomen and loving everything they found.  
“God, you're amazing!" Bucky breathed out after they finally pulled away. Steve grinned and brought his mouth back to Bucky’s and the two of them were lost in each other’s touch again


	5. First Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this :(
> 
> Thank you so much vampqueenmarcy for beta'ing this chapter. 
> 
> Also leave me as many fic recs as you want because I need more ideas!

“Shit. He must have sobered really quickly after that.” Sam said.

 

“Oh he did.” Steve said with a smirk.

 

“I never saw you as somebody who had hot and heavy make out sessions with his best friend.

 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” Steve said somewhat mischievously.

 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” 

 

“I never learned to dance. At least, not properly.” Sam scoffed and took a sip of his water.

 

“What? I never learned to dance. It’s not that strange.” 

 

“I learned to waltz when I was eight. Everyone knows how to dance.” 

 

“I don’t. Bucky tried to teach me but…that didn’t work out to well.” Steve said, taking a swig of his own water.

 

“What happened?” 

 

“The best thing that could have possibly happened.” 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bucky and Steve were walking down the street side-by-side. They’d just returned from dinner with a couple of Bucky’s work friends. Steve had felt like an outsider the entire time. Bucky’s friends were friendly though and tried their hardest to include him in conversation. He’d still felt like the odd man out. He shared no interests with them and it was hard to talk to them about anything besides baseball.

 

“Are you alright, Stevie?” Bucky asked. Steve glanced up at him and smiled weakly.

 

“Yeah. I was just thinking about your friends.”

 

“They’re great, right?” Steve nodded and continued walking with his head down. Bucky frowned and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

 

“Follow me. I want to show you something. I was saving it for your birthday but now is fine.” Steve nodded and followed Bucky down a narrow alleyway. They walked for about ten minutes before Steve realized that everything he was seeing was familiar. He shot Bucky and confused glance and slowed down.

 

“This is your old neighborhood.” Bucky nodded and continued walking.

 

“Sure is.” Steve caught up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him.

 

“Why are we in your old neighborhood?” Bucky grabbed his hand and continued walking. Steve looked around worriedly and relaxed a bit when he saw nobody was around.

 

“Buck, it’s too dangerous to grab my hand in public like this.” Bucky gestured around them and frowned.

 

“It’s past midnight Steve. Nobody but hobos and drunks are out.” Steve nodded and they continued their walk, Steve’s heart beating rapidly in his chest.

 

They passed Bucky’s childhood apartment and eventually left Bucky’s neighborhood completely. They were walking past dozens of gorgeous houses and Steve finally got an idea of where they were going. 

 

“Bucky? Are we going to-“

 

“Yeah we are.” 

 

The two of them continued walking until they came up to a large, blue house. Steve gasped and his eyes teared up. The once beautiful house looked terrible. There were holes in almost all the windows, rot and mold had destroyed the wood siding, and the grass was taller than him.

 

“Nobody takes care of her. It’s a damn shame.” Bucky said sadly before leading him to the front gate. The lock had rusted away and the wooden fence looked like carpenter ants had gotten to it.

 

“At least we don’t have to crawl through a hole anymore.” Bucky offered.

 

They entered the front garden and Steve was stunned. The flora had taken back most of the property and it was beautiful. The front yard was covered in wildflowers of all varieties. There was also a huge wild rose bush sprouting in the center of the yard. Bucky led him to the front door and opened it for him. 

 

The two of them could barely see but it was clear that the inside hadn’t changed much. The air still reeked of rot and mold but Steve loved it. It brought back memories of all the times they’d spent there as kids.

 

“Come on, punk.” Bucky led him up the stairs and down the hallway to the ladder leading to the attic. The ladder was already pulled down which worried Steve but Bucky didn’t seem bothered. He climbed the ladder as fast as he could and gasped when he reached the top. The enormous hole in the roof was still there but he could see the full moon and stars lighting up the attic. He felt arms slip around his waist and he turned to look at Bucky who had a soft smile on his face.

 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” He mumbled. Steve nodded and stepped forward to get a better look at the night sky. 

 

As he approached the edge, he noticed a large object in the corner of the room but couldn’t tell what it was.

 

“Buck? What’s that?” Bucky pulled away from and crossed the room to the object. He kneeled down next to it and Steve heard a squeaking noise before the room lit up. Bucky had already set up an oil lantern in the dimly lit attic next to a huge record player.

 

“Wow! A gramophone!” Steve said, excitement in his eyes. He crossed the room to the machine which was several years outdated. 

 

“Does it work?” Bucky nodded and kneeled next to the machine.

 

“I got this from John at work. He sold me this and all of his records. I told you he had a baby last month. He needed money and I wanted a gramophone. So we made a deal. We struck up a payment plan and now I’m one gramophone richer.” Steve frowned.

 

“You’re not going to be paying too much, right Buck?” 

 

“Only $5 a month.” 

 

“$5?! That’s too much!” Bucky silenced him with a kiss and he felt Steve relax under his touch.

 

“It’s fine. We’re not going to be any worse off than we usually are. Now are we going to dance or what?” He grabbed Steve’s hand and spun him. 

 

“Dance? Buck, I don’t know how to dance.” Bucky laughed and kissed him again.

 

“I’ll teach you. Come on, baby. Dance with me.” Steve hesitated before he nodded. Bucky grinned and crossed the room to turn on the gramophone. He ran back to Steve once he’d put a song on and grabbed Steve’s hands again.

 

“Ok. Put one hand in mine and the other on my shoulder. I’ll lead since I know what I’m doing.” Steve rolled his eyes but did as Bucky instructed.

 

A few more seconds passed before music started playing. It was smooth and soft and Steve recognized it instantly.

 

“This was my mother’s favorite song.” He gasped.

 

“I know.’’ 

 

Bucky led him slowly around the room, showing him how to move his feet and how far apart dance partners should stand from each other. Bucky was lost in the music but Steve was too busy focusing on not stepping on his toes. 

 

“Stop focusing on your moves so much. Let the music move you.” Steve stopped looking at his feet and looked up at Bucky. Bucky’s eyes were closed and he was humming along with the music. His chest was pressed against Steve’s and his hand was resting on the small of Steve’s back. 

 

' _I’ve got a crush on you, sweetie pie_.' Bucky crooned softly. Steve chuckled and rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

 

' _The world will pardon my mush, cause I’ve got a crush, baby on you._ ' Bucky dipped Steve as the song ended, delighting in his laughter.

 

“You’re so sappy.” Steve said. He pulled away from Bucky crossed the room to the gramophone to take the record off. He perused the small stack of records and his face lit up when he reached the bottom.

 

“You have Johann Pachelbel?” Bucky nodded and took the record from the pile. He set it up and took Steve’s hand again.

 

“Come on, baby. Let’s dance.” Soft music began to fill the room.

 

“Canon in D major.” Steve said, happily.

 

The two of them danced together, not saying a word, just letting the music move through them. Steve’s feet stumbled a few times and he stepped on Bucky’s toes but Bucky didn’t even seem to notice. They danced for what seemed like hours but Steve knew was only a few minutes. Eventually the song came to a close and the moment ended as quickly as it began.

 

“I love you.” Bucky said suddenly. Surprise was etched on Steve’s face and he pulled out of Bucky’s embrace. 

 

“Really?” Bucky nodded and Steve pulled him in for a kiss. They pulled away after a few seconds and Steve smiled up at him.

 

“I love you too.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So when did that happen?” Sam asked.

 

“A few weeks before my 22nd birthday.” Sam nodded and looked back at the sky.

 

The two of them had been talking for so long that the sky was black and completely covered in stars. The moon was a small sliver, barely noticeable amongst the stars. 

 

“So have you talked to him yet?” Sam asked, breaking the silence.

 

“Yes, briefly. I haven’t had a real conversation since he got out of cryo though.” 

 

“It’s been more than week, Steve. I’m sure he wants to talk to you. And I know you want to talk to him too.” Steve looked ashamed for a moment before he pulled himself to his feet. Sam stood up too and Steve smiled at him.

 

“Thank you for letting me ramble on about my life.” Sam patted his shoulder.

 

“Thank you for letting me listen. Now go talk to him. Or I’ll kick your ass.” 

 

“I thought you didn’t like Bucky?” 

 

“It’s complicated. Now get out of here.”


	6. You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/1220885119/playlist/5iFQbKAuUDrIf6OsFiu8p0
> 
> I MADE ANOTHER STUCKY PLAYLIST AND IT'S SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE FIRST ONE!!!!!
> 
> (Here's the link to the first one though if you want to give it a listen: https://open.spotify.com/user/1220885119/playlist/796seNB8O8WJKcNVM8G6xA )

Steve was walking hurriedly down the halls to the small hospital on the upper floor. His heart was hammering but he was doing his most to ignore it.

Bucky had been out of cryo for a little over a week but he’d only seen him two times since. He was afraid of how Bucky would react to Steve now that his head wasn’t as clouded by HYDRA as it had been.

He turned the corner that lead right to the hospital and froze when he looked through the huge glass double doors. T’Challa was talking to Bucky and a frown was on his face. They talked for a few more minutes before T’challa shook his hand and left the hospital. He noticed Steve at the end of the hall and gestured him over.

“Your Majesty.” Steve acknowledged as he approached T’Challa. 

“Captain Rogers. Sergeant Barnes has informed me that you have not spoken to him much since he left cryostasis.” Steve nodded, ashamed at his cowardice and T’Challa sighed.

“You’re afraid of how your friend will see you now. Afraid of how he will remember you. And you’re afraid that you friend won’t need you. He does need you Captain Rogers. He needs a friend, a brother. Not a coward.” T’Challa walked away leaving Steve with a dumbfounded look on his face.

He didn’t think he was that easy to see through. Sam could obviously read him like a book, but T’Challa. He needed to work on his poker face. That was something to think about later though. 

He walked to the end of the hall and opened the door. Bucky glanced up immediately and shot Steve a weak smile. Steve’s heart broke at the sight of his friend. He was covered in bruises from where needles had been constantly been entering his skin. His missing arm was staring Steve in the face and he felt his stomach sink.

“Hey Steve. I’m glad you’re here.” Bucky said, a tired look on his face.

“How are you?” Bucky sighed and pushed his hair out his eyes.

“The doctor says they’ve undone as much HYDRA conditioning as possible. I still feel like shit though. My memories are still cloudy.” Steve grabbed a chair from one of the desks in the room and pulled it over to sit in front of Bucky.

“What do you remember?” Bucky looked in Steve’s eyes and frowned.

“A house. Your eyes remind me of a house. A blue house.” He said with a soft chuckle, making Steve smile.

“That was the big mansion you always said you were going to buy.”

That’s right! We used to sneak in through a hole in the fence. That’s where we found jars of pickles in the basement. You threw up because of the smell when I accidentally broke a jar.” He laughed and Steve smiled at the way his eyes twinkled.

“I brought Cathy Fergus there once. She kissed me but her lips tasted like rotten milk. I almost gagged.” 

The two of them talked for a while about all the shenanigans they pulled whenever they were in that house. Steve mentioned the time he fractured his skull falling down the attic ladder. Bucky remembered carrying him down the road to his house to own home to tell his mother what had happened.

“She thought I had killed you!” Bucky said, choking on his own laughter.

“My own ma wanted to kill you!” Steve said, fighting his own laughter.

“I remember pawning that little statuette in the foyer. I can’t really remember why.” Steve frowned.

“I always thought one of the hobos who squatted there stole it. Maybe Jerry. He shared his whiskey with us when we were 13 and 14. Do you remember?” Bucky smiled fondly and looked down at his hand. Steve was tempted to reach and grab his hand but he was afraid of how Bucky would react.

“I wonder what happened to that place.” Bucky said after a few moments of silence.

“It’s still there. I checked it out once when I woke up from the ice. There was a ‘For Sale’ sign in the yard. It’s still beautiful.” Steve answered fondly. Bucky looked down at his hand again and frowned.

“That’s where…I told you I loved you for the first time, right? At least I think I did. I might be wrong.” He looked at Steve for confirmation and was surprised to see tears welling in his eyes.

“You remember that?”

“Yes. I also remember the last time I told you I loved you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky and Steve were sitting together near the fire. The other Howling Commandos were surrounding them and their laughter was raucous. Bucky wasn’t quite sure what they were laughing at but he was sure it was an inappropriate joke. Morita was gesturing wildly with his hands and Steve laughed with the others, so he laughed too. 

Steve stood up after a few more minutes and clapped his hands together. The other men looked up at him and saw the serious look on his face. They fell silent and looked up at their leader.

“We need to hit the hay, men. We’ve got a train to catch tomorrow and we’re going to need all the sleep we can get.” The others nodded and began to disperse to their tents. Dernier poured snow over their fire and walked off to the tent he shared with Gabe. Steve sighed and walked to his own tent. 

His tent was larger and more insulated than the others tents. Bucky knew Steve felt guilty sleeping better than them but Dugan had insisted that it was ok because he was Captain. That didn’t stop him from pacing and wringing his hands once he was inside.

“Steve?” He turned to see Bucky standing in the entrance to his tent and smiled.

“Hey Buck.” Bucky closed the flaps behind him and crossed the space to wrap his arms around Steve. He felt Steve relax under his touch and he placed a soft kiss on his lips. Steve’s hands found their way to the hem of his sweater and Bucky smiled and gently pushed his hands away.

“Steve…we can’t do this.” Steve looked down at him confused.

“Why not? Is something wrong?” Bucky smiled and rubbed his hand across Steve’s back.

“We haven’t talked about Peggy.” Steve’s body stiffened and he pulled away from Bucky.

“What about Peg?” Bucky smiled sadly and took Steve’s hand.

“You’re in love with her.” Steve opened his mouth to protest but Bucky clapped a hand over his mouth. “I’m ok with it, honestly. You gotta make me a promise though.” 

“Absolutely.” 

“You’ve gotta marry Agent Carter after the war.” Steve shook his head and squeezed Bucky’s hands.

“Buck, no. Peggy’s amazing but…I love you.” 

“I know you do, angel. But you love Peggy too. And she can make you happy. I can’t.” Steve was clearly fighting back tears and he pulled Bucky into his arms. He was breathing shallowly and Bucky felt like they were back home and Steve was having another asthma attack.

“Breathe Stevie. In…and out.” His hand was still rubbing circles on Steve’s back and he could feel his breathing regulate.

“Are you…is this…you’re breaking my heart, Bucky.” Steve whispered and Bucky felt like someone placed a lump of hot coal in his stomach. 

“I’m not gonna survive this war. And I know some part of you already knows that. If you marry Peggy, then you’ll be happy. You’ll live in a nice house with a bunch of kids and you’ll have a fairytale ending. We’d never be able to have that.” His voice wavered and Steve squeezed him tighter.

They stood in the middle of Steve’s tent crying and hugging for several minutes. Bucky felt like his legs might go out from under him at any second. The last thing he wanted to do was break Steve’s heart but it was the only way to protect him.

“Steve, you’ve gotta promise me you’ll marry Peggy. She loves you.” 

“But I want to be with you. I can’t lose you.” Steve whispered.

“You lost me the minute you fell in love with her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry...
> 
> There will be another chapter though and they might get a happy ending. I'll leave that up to you guys. let me know if you want fluff or angst! I'm feeling very angsty after reading a certain fic but fluff makes my little heart sing
> 
> I hope you enjoyed


	7. Finale

“I remember that night. I wanted to hate you so much but…I couldn’t.” Steve said sadly.

 

“I didn’t mean any of what I said. I was trying to make you hate me so you’d fall easily for Peggy. It obviously didn’t work out. You went and got yourself killed.” He said with a dry laugh. Steve reached out hesitantly and placed his hand on Bucky’s. Bucky flinched but he laced his fingers with Steve’s.

 

“I was stubborn. I still am. You would say go left and I’d go right. Why would I listen to you telling to marry, Peg?” Bucky snorted.

“You never listened to anyone. You still don’t. It’s one of the things I loved about you.” Steve frowned at his use of ‘love’ in the past tense and looked down at the floor. Bucky’s hand pulled away from his and tilted Steve’s chin up so he would look at him.

“What’s wrong?” His voice was serious and he had a stern look on his face.

“Do you not feel anything for me anymore? I won’t blame you if you don’t. You’ve been through hell and I couldn’t fathom what you’ve gone through. And I’m still your best friend, if you’ll have me.” 

Bucky stared at him. His entire body was still, he wasn’t even blinking. His face was unreadable and Steve felt a shiver go up his spine. He stared at him for a few more seconds before he sighed.

“You’re an idiot.” Steve’s eyebrow quirked and Bucky’s face broke out in a bright smile.

“I’m with you ‘til the end of the line, punk.” Steve smiled and pulled Bucky in for a hug.

“You remember?” Bucky nodded and reached up to cup Steve’s cheek.

“Talking to you helps me remember. There’s still…gaps, but I’m remembering a lot. I remember when we met. After those boys had beaten you up on the playground. You just brushed yourself off and acted like your wrist wasn’t dislocated.” 

“I remember the first time we had sex.” Steve blushed and Bucky laughed.

“That was awkward for both us. We had no clue what the hell we were doing.” Steve said with a chuckle.

“It was still pretty great.” Bucky winked and Steve’s blush crept across the rest of his face.

“Of course it was. I was there after all.” Steve said, sitting on the table next to Bucky.

“Sarcasm doesn’t suit you, Stevie.” 

“You sound like Stark.” Steve said laughing. 

They sat next to each other and talked for a few minutes, Bucky chattering away softly about anything he could remember. Most of the things he remembered were happy things. Like losing his first baby tooth, or the day his parents brought his baby sister Rebecca home. He also remembered being shipped out and the night before when Steve and he had stayed up until dawn talking, kissing, and making love. 

“Can I ask you something, Steve?” Bucky asked after a while.

“What is it?” Steve turned his head to look at him and he jumped at how close Bucky was to him. His hands were shaking and he was sure Bucky could hear how loud his heart was beating.

“I feel like this has already happened before.” 

“It has.” He paused before leaning in close enough so their foreheads were touching. “Can I kiss you?” Steve’s smile brightened and he nodded.

Bucky reached up to cup Steve’s cheek again before he leaned in so their lips could touch. It had been 71 years since their last kiss but it felt like it had only been minutes. Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces and Steve was trying his damndest not to smile. Bucky pulled away from Steve and smiled.

“Your lips taste like cherries. Like they did when we first kissed.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a sap.”

Steve pulled Bucky’s lips back to his and sighed. He still smelled like peppermint. It was like the smell emanated off of his body and Steve loved it. He felt Bucky reach up his shirt to grasp at his hips and he moaned. Bucky’s mouth moved to Steve’s throat and his eyes fluttered shut as he laced his fingers in Bucky’s hair.

“I said talk Rogers! Not suck face!” Steve pulled away from Bucky and looked over at the door where Sam was standing. His arms were crossed and he was trying not to smile.

“Oh God!” Steve whispered before covering his face.

“You two can carry on with this but I suggest you take it to Cap’s room. You don’t want to traumatize the hospital staff.” He moved aside and gestured for them to leave the room. Bucky jumped off the table with a grin on his face.

“Fine by me. If that’s ok with you, Stevie?” He asked, taking Steve’s hand and smiling softly at him.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Steve pulled Bucky over to the door and stopped to place a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Thanks Sam. For everything you’ve done for me.” Sam smiled and pushed and Steve out the door.

“No problem. Now go fuck your brains out.”

“SAM!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super fun to write! Thank you all for sticking around through my terrible writing and excessive dialogue. I hope you all stick around the next couple days because I'm working on an AU that is super amazing and chapter one should be up on Friday!


End file.
